Talk:Yuma Mukami/@comment-66.87.97.138-20141213034553
I've been thinking of doing some kind of thing called Diabolik Lovers Two Treats where this girl named Emiri is lost in the forest and meets Yui there at sunset where Yui lets Emiri to live with the vampires. Once the new one has joined to live, the others noticing without a warning, some of them (For example, Reiji.) has identified Emiri as his past with her. Where Reiji killed her with a pocket knife when she was little. Not knowing this, Shu and Yuma apparently also discover that Emiri was also their friend when they were little. Shu decides to pay more attention to her than Yui. Suddenly, at one day, he notices Emiri's hand which has a cut in it that says "S+E+E=F" which he was surprised that it was really her that was their friend in the past. But then, in a secret, Yuma becomes suspicious to see Emiri back again. Yuma never even thought of her because of the past. And on the other hand, Emiri also has some kind of relationship with the triplets. First off with Ayato, they used to call eachother "King Ayato" and "Queen Emiri". Apparently, Emiri is also known as Yui's lost older sister which Yui hadn't noticed. By the time Emiri told Yui of who she was, Yui was surprised and happy at the same time for having a sister. And when at one chapter or episode (My episode in the future. Hopefully) Emiri finds Seiji somewhere around the Sakamaki household wondering around when suddenly Emiri kills her/Yui's father because of the past and how he's treating his daughters. When Emiri was little, Seiji however loved his first daughter, knowing that he treated her badly while Emiri kept growing. When Yui and Emiri's mother died, Seiji became more stressed and even worse by just leaving abandoning her (Leaving her to let the wilves eat her). As known, Seiji pays more attention to Yui and forgets Emiri. While Emiri being abandoned, she realizes that she was going to be eaten by them, but occasionally, the wilves started to treat her with respect than just treating her like a prey. When Seiji leaves Yui behind, Emiri attempts to take care of her little sister and also is known to become a wolf/coyote queen. Just when Emiri went to attack a prey with Yui at her back, her "family" (Wolves/ coyotes where known as Emiri's families because she had been living with them for almost 4 to 5 years) dies by some cruel persons. As sad as Emiri was, she found at least 20 wolves and coyotes (Mixture of them both) remaining alive. She decided to have two guards, (Mike and Sparks as Emiri named them) and take Yui back where they both used to live and ends up growing. But Emiri, does not have any past with Subaru, since Subaru doesn't have any friends. But she did wanted to help him to let his mother free. One day, when playing with the triplets, Emiri was just outside playing "Tag" with Ayato secretly so Cordelia couldn't find out, but as a result of failing, Cordelia caught Emiri playing around with her son. As a punishment, she choked Emiri till death until Ayato came and stopped his mother form killing Emiri. As a rescue from Ayato, Emiri wishes to help Ayato on something he wants to do. When she being killed by Reiji, Cordelia comes by letting Emiri live another life by living as a vampire, Emiri accepted, but also claimed to not just be a vampire, to be also part of wolf. So there Emiri had abilities of doing some things. As time passed by, when Ayato noticed Emiri, every time he looks at a woman (Obviously he looks at their breasts) so when he looked at Emiri's, he suddenly blushed every time he turned to see, and also some time started to call Emiri "C-Cup". And by the meaning of "Two Treats" it's the fact that the two treats are basically Yui and Emiri being preys to the vampires.